Valiant
by Thaliarya
Summary: When a girl lands half dead in a Hogwarts corridor no one is quite sure how to react or what to do with her. With no one left and no place to go she makes a home at Hogwarts school of with craft and wizardry, trying to suppress talents that she was born with, for her own safety. But it is only so long that one can keep such things a secret.
1. Past the Wards

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all subsequent story lines and character remains the property of J.K Rowling. This story is for entertainment purposes only, in no way do I claim ownership over anything but my own character and the role she plays. (This serves as disclaimer for the entirety of this story)**

* * *

Sirius POV

I was really starting to get bored, having already finished transfiguring a mouse into lamp a feet James my best mate had managed only just before him, they still had half an hour until the end of class and the majority of other students had not completed the task yet. Leaving them with absolutely nothing to do. Not Minnie's finest moment to have James and I finished with nothing to do but talk. It leaves us to do something with our time. In fact we were half way through outlining our next revenge prank on Snape (after what happened to Lily, James has been relentless) when we heard the crash, followed by screams, that held so much pain and still trying to be suppressed reminded us of our sandy haired werewolf friend during his transformations. Having hearing those screams not even 24 hours ago left me in a state of panic.

At first everyone in the room froze looking at the door, for a moment of tense silence we all stood there, surprised and worried. I not sure who moved first but no sooner then they did we were out the door to see the commotion. Even so, what was in the corridor had me pinned to the ground in shock.

A girl was lying on the ground, now moaning in pain grasping a 8 foot spear imbedded in her stomach, blood pooling around her faster then would be thought possible. I vaguely heard Professor McGonagall shout something, before I noticed the more cuts she had, the amount of sticky blood and mud and sweat plastering her hair skin and clothes. And as McGonagall approached I watched with a rising sense of bile in my mouth as she clenched her teeth and pulled the spear out of her body before screaming. McGonagall quickly applied a healing spell that would at least stop the bleeding from the gapping hole in the girls stomach.

That's what startled her, as soon, it was if she just suddenly become aware being in a confined stoned corridor surround by people. Before I even had time to blink she was up against the wall in the best defensive crouch that was possible for someone who had just recently been impaled with a spear before collapsing entirely, that was about the time Madam Pomfrey turned up. It must have been James who went to get her because he approached me, concern creasing his for head and standing next to me, not one person speaking as we all looked on, unable to look away.

You could here her breathing from loud and gasping as Madam Pomfrey set to work attending to the wounds she could, McGonagall by the girls side, her teaching robes soaked in the girls blood holding her hand as the girl fought for consciousness. Her faced turned towards us and the look in her eyes, of the darkest blue projecting fear before fading as she let out a shaky final sounding breath, hear chest coming to rest, eyes going blank as all tension left her body. Fast on her toes Madam Pomfrey casting multiple spells, I'm in to much shock to understand watch she was saying, unable to tear my eyes away from the lifeless look the girls eyes held. And suddenly she was gasping and spluttering freaked out emotion and pain clawing into her body once more. And Pomfrey worked hard to stabilise her and induce a coma for the girl before implicating more spells to treat the girls until deemed safe enough to move and transported directly to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall leaving.

Not one of us moved until the house elves got to the corridor, doing what they could to help the shocked, crying and mentally scared students. Watching someone die, even when they are revived is one thing that chills anyone down to the bone and will leaves it effects on that person for the entirety on their life. Something that our fifth year transfiguration class will never ever forget.

I don't know how long it was until I moved, I couldn't even talk to James when we shared a quite sickened look which told me what quite as beyond looks as I was. That's when I noticed the ring lying on the floor across the corridor, it must have belonged to that girl because I have never seen it before and its not the type of thing anyone who has seen it can forget, it was simple, silver with a blue or was it green? Gem embedded flush into the band. It had this energy that made you drawn to it how simple it was. With I picked it up and pocketed it, I need to return it to her if ever she lives through the night.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading :) I'm excited about this story, have had the idea for quite some time now. **  
** Feel free to review what you think and anything that I could improve.**

**I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue in the first chapter! There will defiantly be some in the next chapter I promise :)**

**I was also wondering on your opinion on the rating of this story , I've uploaded it as M just to be on the safe side, but was wondering in if it was at all appropriate for a T rating.**

** happy reading as always**  
** ~Thaliarya.**


	2. New to Hogwarts

Sirius' POV

It had been three weeks since the girl appeared in the corridor and it is still the most touchy yet most gossiped about topic at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even at 6am in this morning in the great hall the rumours and theories where running ramped. There was some ridiculous ones out there. One even involved a dragon and some indigenous tribes. To most the school it was the fall back source topic to go to in any conversation and all ears sharpened to hear what could be the latest theory. To all but who where there this was just something to talk about.

However to those there a mere mention of the event and all was grim, that last look in the girl's eyes before she died flashing to mind, the clenched teeth and pain filled cries echoing through the mind. We all tried to think about it as little as we could manage. Even after Dumbledore reassured the school of her well being and expected recovery. I know she went to St. Mungos for a time but returned, still unconscious not long after since the equipment, space and time was available here.

Today breakfast was early for us, we've been planning a prank for a while and trying to place the perfect time to spring it into motion. We need more planning to do and despite the almost empty hall, it was the best place to plan. Especially if you like bacon and eggs, I love bacon and eggs, so does James. I'm not to sure about Remus and Peter, they don't claim to love food, it weird honestly couldn't they just….

"Mr Lupin" Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling. There was a girl standing next to him, in a Hogwarts school uniform that had trousers, for a girl! Her skin was a slight tan colour and her hair catching the light seemed like real gold and wearing a nervous smile and I saw her eye. Blue the same blue that had been haunting me for the past 3 weeks… if it wasn't for the eyes I don't believe I would have recognised her, if I didn't know any better I could never have placed her as nearly dying a mere 3 weeks ago! "I would like to introduce Ilyra Hemmings, she will be joining you and your classmates in fifth year, and as they only Gryffindor fifth year prefect at breakfast this morning I trust you'll make our newest student feel right at home."

"Certainly headmaster, you can trust us to show her around" There was a moment of awkward silence once Dumbledore bid us good morning and left for the staff table but no sooner that was over Ilyra had sat down between me and James and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hi, well I'm Ilyra, what would be all of your names?" she said in a voice I swear could almost be missed placed as singing.

"Sirius Black"  
"Peter Pettigrew"  
"James Potter"  
"Remus Lupin"

I would like to say we were completely gentle when we started talking to Ilyra but with 4 marauders and the first new student to enter anything other than first year a million questions started at once

"Where did you come from"  
"How come your only coming to Hogwarts now?"  
"What classes do you have?"

Being the only one to not start asking questions I'm really surprise that I've been the only one to pick up on who she really is. She starts to shift uncomfortable under James and Peter's expectant stares. Remus being the only one stopping to consider just how many questions at once bombarding her.

"Sorry Ilyra, Hogwarts as far as I know hasn't had a new student accepted past the age of 11 ever, we are all just a little curious, I would like to excuse my friends." Giving the girl a sympathetic look. "Was there any questions you had of us first?" James and Peter had the decency to look slightly abashed and I still hadn't stopped staring.

Giving the others a knowing half smile she turns to me

"Sirius Black, I believe you have something of mine. I'm sure you know what it is, silver band, has a bluey green stone in it..."Sheepishly I reach into my pocket and hand it over. This my seem strange to most, Sirius Blank does not admit to taking anything, or handing it back without question. But I could tell by the look in her eyes that if I didn't I probably wouldn't go down well.

And that's when it all seems to slide in place for the others, that this girl sitting with them was the very same one that died in a corridor only 3 weeks ago, right thee with them, completely healthy as if nothing had happened to her at all.

"What happened?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"You almost died!"  
"Who did that to you?"

James who was sitting beside her even poked her softly in the side to see about the wound that should be healing on her stomach. It was there and she grimaced in pain.

"Sorry, you just looked so healthy for someone that almost died, I couldn't believe someone could heal so completely in so little time from something like that! Did. You know you had a spear in your stomach? Who has spears these days? And how did you know Sirius had your ring?" James exclaims.

* * *

Ilyra's POV

I expected the questions I really did, but that does not mean I was prepared for them, it may have been 3 weeks since I was attacked but since I've been unconscious healing it feels like it's only been 3 days for me 3 days since we we're attacked, 3 days since the battle, 3 days since I lost the last of everyone I ever knew. I don't what my expression must of been like to these three boys so when I told them that.

"I knew Sirius had my ring because it is magically linked to me, fa-family heirloom sort of thing, as to what happened, I- we- we were attacked and not, not all of u-us made it out."

Well we seem to be doing a lot of looking a plate thinking why did we ask those things. Saying it out loud has only made it more real. I WILL NOT CRY ON MY FIRST DAY! As more and more students file into the hall I realise the attention that I would draw just being here and look for a change in subject.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

* * *

**Hi Guys :P so that's it for chapter 2 How did you like it?**

**Feel few to leave a review, feedback is always useful!**

**Happy reading as always**

**~Thaliarya**


End file.
